Alpha and Omega: High school
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: Humphrey has return to Jasper. He left because his parents died in a car accident. Now, he has return, he faces through many challenges, especially Garth. Everyone is happy except Garth and his gang that Humphrey has return to Jasper high school. Will Humphrey date Kate?Warning: Strong languages and lemon scenes.
1. Return of the Childhood Friend

Humphrey's POV

It is the day that I've had to return to Jasper with my sister, Angel who was a freshmen of high school and my older brother Henry who have a job to get us some money. We arrived at our new house. It's good to be back at Jasper since the incident of my parents died in a car accident but right now I'm just gonna forget the past and move on.

(Time skip 7 am)

I woke up in the morning, jumping out of my bed and taking a shower and put some aftershave on. I went downstairs to see my breakfast are ready.

"Good morning guys" I said.

"Good morning Humphrey" Angel and Henry replied in a unison.

I start eating my breakfast and get ready for my first day of high school and I'm in 11th grade. I can't wait to see my friends, especially Kate. Man I love her so much and I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.

I grabbed my skate board and I have to go slow for Angel since she can't catch up with me. We've arrived at the front door of Jasper high school. We grabbed our schedule and went for our locker. My first period is Math and I hope Kate is in that class with me. As soon I was about to open my locker, I got a glimpse of a familiar girl walking towards me. It was Kate. Damn Daniel she is beautiful than I could imagine. Kate saw me and start running towards me with a huge smile. I'm glad that she is so exited to see me.

"HUMPHREY" Kate yelled as she hugged me. "I missed you so much and I'm sorry for your lost".

"I missed you Kate and don't worry about my parents, I've move on and forget my past" I said still hugging Kate.

"What's your first period" Kate asked. I pulled up my schedule and said "Math".

Kate gasped and said "Same here and oh my gosh we have the same class". I feel so exited that me and Kate have the same class in our schedule list.

We head to Math and have to stay back of the classroom because Mr Lee is signing us to our new seat with our new table buddy. I hope it's Kate. Please be Kate. I love her so much. Then Mr Lee called my name. "Yes".

"You'll be sitting next to Kate Simon" he said. I was so thrilled and pulled up a chair next o her.

X

Kate's POV

Please be Humphrey Please be Humphrey. I want to know how was his life since I've never seen him when he left in elementary school.

"Humphrey Richards".

"You'll be sitting next to Kate Simon" he said.

YES! Finally, after for so long I get to sit next to him. He pulled up a chair and sit next to me.

"Well Kate, looks like we're table buddies and I am happy for that" he said looking at me. My God his eyes are so beautiful. And I just notice something. He is muscular. Wow I just want to touch his 6 packs or 8 packs. I've never seen him dis muscular before and I just want to feel his abs. Then Mr Lee handed us a paper and said "Don't start this until I say so". We waited until he said us to start.

"Do you wanna start or shall I" Humphrey asked looking straight at my eyes. I swear his eyes are so beautiful.

"You start" I replied. "Okay the first question is how do you feel being assigned to me".

"I feel so happy because my best friend have return to Jasper" I answered. "Alright next question is what was your first impression of me".

"My first impression of you was I thought you were exited to come back and looks like you are" I said.

"And the final question is what are your hobbies and interests" Humphrey asked.

"My hobbies are dancing, singing, and hanging out with my friends. And my interests are watching TV shows and listening to music" I answered.

"Okay that's it. It's your turn" he said.

X

Humphrey's POV

"Since we know all the questions. I can answer them right away" I said.

"The answer to question number one is I feel glad because I get to sit next to my best friend when I left Jasper and right now I'm back" I answered.

"Okay" she replied. "Alright my answer to question number two is that you are so beautiful" I said looking down to the table.

"Really" she asked. I look up to her with light red cheeks and nodded. "You are so sweet Humphrey" Kate said hugging me. Man this day keeps getting better.

"Okay the final question is my hobbies are playing games, skateboarding, fitness, and hanging out with my friends. As my interests, I love watching TV shows" I answered thinking wonder she thinks when I say she was beautiful to her.

X

Kate's POV

Oh my god he really did say I was beautiful. Humphrey did change. He is hot, soooo sweet, smells really good I have to say, caring, and funny when I know him in elementary school.

"Humphrey" I asked. "Yes Kate" he responded.

"Thank you for calling me beautiful" I said hugging him. "You're welcome Kate, your welcome" Humphrey said.

I think I have a crush on him when he returned. Yeah I think I do. Man I wanna touch his abs. I did feel his muscle. My parents aren't going to believe this. I gotta talk to them and to my friends.

 **OKAY. My first Alpha and Omega high school. Hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Reunited

Kate's POV

It was lunch time and I can't wait to tell everyone especially to my friends and my parents. My friends aren't going to believe this. I went to the table where my friends are.

"Guys you aren't going to believe this" I said. "What" they all asked.

"Humphrey has returned" I exclaimed. My friends' face have a full shocked face, well some of them.

"Who's Humphrey" asked Jenna. "Humphrey is one of the nicest guys in the school" I answered.

"Well where is he" asked Lily, my sister. I look around and saw Humphrey waiting in line for lunch. "He's waiting in line" I said. "We should wait for him and I think he's going to sit with his friends, Shakey, Salty and Mooch".

"Yeah. When he sits there, we must go to that table and meet him" Summer said. Man I'm so excited. "Guys, guess what" I said with a exciting face and a blush. "What" they all said in a unison. "I think I have a crush on Humphrey because he changed so much. He's hot, so sweet, caring, very kind and friendly, and lovely. I just want to touch his abs, he is muscular I must say that" I confessed.

My friends were shocked when I said that. I giggled and blush madly. "Garth is going to be so mad and jealous" said Beth. "Who cares about him. Garth and I aren't dating anymore and he's obsessed with me. He just an asshole" I said quietly.

X

Humphrey's POV

I saw Kate sitting next to her friends that I recognized. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my pals, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. I grabbed pepperoni pizza and head over there. My friends stared at me like they see a ghost. "What's wrong guys. Just kidding, it's been a long time guys" I said.

They all came up and hugged me and hand shakes. "It's nice to see you again Humphrey" said Shakey. "What the hell, did you get some muscles" asked Salty. I nodded.

"Holy shit" they all said. I chuckled. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Kate and her friends are right behind her. She sit next to me and hugged me. I blushed because her friends are there staring at me.

"Hey Humphrey" she said. "Hi Kate" I replied nervously. "Oh my gosh it is Humphrey" exclaimed Allie with a surprised face.

"Hi everyone" I answered. All the girls sit on our table talking to me. "Wow Kate is right, you did change" confessed Summer. I nodded slowly. Then, an unexpected visitor approach and give a kiss to Kate on the cheek.

"Garth back off please we're not dating" said Kate. Ah shit I fucking hate Garth. "Yeah Garth listen to her" said Salty. Oh boy this is going to be bad.

"Did I asked you loser" yelled Garth give a push on Salty. "Hey leave him alone Garth" I responded. Garth look at me with a shocked eyes and said "Well it's the coyote". "Well I'm not a coyote anymore" I said. "I can see that, Kate stay away from him" Garth said. Kate shook her head and said "I fucking told you. We are not dating". I was shocked.

"Okay then I have to force him to move away from you Kate" said Garth. I smirked and Garth notice this but was stopped by Kate. "Leave him alone" she said.

"Only if you kissed me and agree to be your boyfriend" said Garth forcing her to kiss him. I got mad and let the rage take over me. "SHE SAID SHE'S NOT DATING YOU" I yelled.

Then, Garth throw his first punch at me but I caught it and twisted it. Garth cried and said "I'm sorry. Damn that fucking hurts. I'll get you soon".

"I like to see you fucking try" I confessed then I pulled my shirt up to let Garth see my abs how strong I am.

X

Kate's POV

Oh my god. He has eight packs and I almost fainted. I saw Garth's face. He was scared.

I turn to everyone and they were shocked that Humphrey took out the strongest guy in the school but now, Humphrey is the strongest one. I turn to Humphrey and he let go of Garth.

"Garth, leave now or I'll show you what a strong man can do to you" said Humphrey. I swear I just want to kiss him right now. He is so protective and he showed how caring he is towards me.

Garth walk fast towards his gang. Something is not right here. Garth is talking to his gang. This could be bad.

"Oh my god Humphrey. That is the coolest thing I've ever seen" exclaimed Mooch. "Yeah I know" Humphrey chuckled. "Thank you Humphrey for stepping up for me" I said hugging him and kiss him right on the cheek. I blushed so hard and I look around to see everyone's face. I turn back to Humphrey and he was blushing also.

"Humphrey can you um, come to my house and help me with my homework" I asked. I just want to see my parent's reaction. And I actually need help for my homework. He has homework also and I bet we can be a great team together.

"Sure" he said snapping out of my daydream. I almost scream of excitement. My mind is going crazy.

"Um Kate" Humphrey said snapping his fingers right in front of me. "W-what, oh sorry just thinking" I said. Phew! I thought he recognized my act.

"Okay".

My parents are going to freaked out. And I saw Salty, talking to the next table where Hutch and his friends are what happen between Humphrey and Garth.

This is going to be great. He is visiting at my house.

 **Fellas I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Humphrey is stronger than Garth when he returned. Can't you believe that! :D**

 **TheRavenMocker will return, bye and the chapter will be here soon.**


	3. Kate's House

Humphrey's POV

School finally ends. Wow what a great day I have. Kate is still beautiful and I'm going to her house but I need to find Angel if I can. I was sitting on the steps waiting for Angel. Then, I saw her.

"Hey Angel. I'm going to my friend's house" I said. "Oh okay who was it" she asked raising her eye brows.

"Ummmm, you know, Kate" I replied nervously. I knew what she's going to say because she knew my crush. "Don't be so nervous Humphrey, I know her. Have fun and you have to admit your feelings to her before another boy will take her away from you" Angel explained. I nodded and said "I will do that alone to admit my feelings okay" I said.

"Alright. I'll tell this to Henry" she said. "Okay bye" I said. She went for a walk and gone from my sight. I saw Kate with Lily coming towards me. "You ready to go" she asked. I nodded slowly and she giggled and lead me to her car. Damn her car is awesome. It's an BMW i8.

I've waited for Lily to get in the back seat and I seat in the passenger seat. "Wow, are you guys rich" I asked.

"Yeah we won a lottery" she said. I was shocked and almost fainted. "And I didn't know you have a skateboard. Did you do tricks with it" she asked with a curious face.

"Yeah" I confessed. "It's kind of hard to do tricks and takes a lot of practice".

"I can see that" she answered.

She started the car and it sounds awesome. "So Humphrey. I bet you never seen my house before" Kate said. "Really what does it look like. I bet it is a mansion" I replied. "You'll see" Lily said behind me. "Humphrey my parents are going to freak out when they see you".

"I bet" I answered. Yep they're going to freak out.

We arrived at Kate's house and damn her house is big. Kate giggled at my reaction. "See told ya it is a mansion". "How...How did you... never mind. Lottery is overpowered" I said in shock.

She open the garage and we got out of the car and head for the door.

X

Kate's POV

"Mom. Dad. I'm home guess who's here" I yelled. I'm soooo super ready for their reaction time.

"Who is it" they both said in a unison and they stared at Humphrey.

"Humphrey i-is that you" said Eve. I wanna laugh so hard because their reaction are freaking funny. "Yeah that's me" said Humphrey. My mom came up to him and hugged him. "It's been so long since I've seen you and man you grow tall" she said. "Hello Humphrey" said Winston took his hand out for a handshake and Humphrey accept it.

"I never knew you guys won the lottery" Humphrey said. My dad chuckled and asked "Are you here for a visit". "Yeah and help Kate's homework" he answered.

"Alright and I'm glad there is a boy who will help my daughter's homework" confessed Winston. I tried to hide my blush so they won't notice this.

"Well I'm her best friend in her life so I can help her anything" said Humphrey. That's so sweet. I just want to kiss him so badly.

"Come on Humphrey, Let's get our homework done" I said. Humphrey nodded and I lead him to my room.

I open the door and saw Humphrey's face and I laughed. "You're room is beautiful" he said. "Thank you" I replied. "But not as beautiful as you" he said and blush at his own comment. I also blush but madly like hell.

"Uhhh yeah thank you and let's get started" I said. So we pulled out our stuff from our backpacks and start working.

(Time skip 45 minutes later)

"Phew. That was extremely tired and my hand is sore" I said. "Same here" said Humphrey. Then, my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and my friends are texting that we have a party at Sally's house. Perfect time to admit my feelings to Humphrey.

"Hey Humphrey, are you coming at Sally's house tomorrow after school" I asked. "Sure" Humphrey replied. Yes! My mind is going crazy.

"Do you have a phone so I can call you to pick you up when you're ready" I said. He pulled out Samsung Galaxy S7 edge and handed to me.

"Type your number and I'll type my number on yours" Humphrey said. I give my phone to Humphrey as we typed our number.

"Alright. I'll see you at school" said Humphrey "I need to get home".

"I can give you a ride" I answered. "Alright let's go" he said putting his stuff on his backpack. We went to my car and head to Humphrey's house.

"Humphrey where'd you live" I said. "Mary street 24th avenue" Humphrey answered. That's close to my house. So we off to his house.

We arrived at his new house and his house was a two stories one. "Bye Humphrey" I said hugging him. He accepted it and said "Bye Kate, be safe at driving". I laughed and said "We live close so yeah that's not a problem".

He chuckled and went inside his house. Man I love that guy and can't wait to make a move on him.

X

Humphrey's POV

Perfect. A party and a perfect place to admit my feelings for Kate. I can't hold it for long enough.

"So, how's Kate" said Henry scaring me. "Oh sorry did I scared you" he chuckled.

"Yeah and she's good and tomorrow I'm going to make a move on her" I said. "That's good bro, use protection if you know what I mean" Henry said winked at me.

"...Wow you have a dirty mind" I laughed. I went to take a shower and went off to bed. Can't wait for tomorrow I wish I can time travel right now. Kate is so hot and I'll admit my feelings to her at Sally's party.

 **What will happen at the party? Find out what will happen next.**


	4. The Party

Humphrey's POV

Yes it's Friday! I am so exited because I'm going to tell my feelings to Kate, hopefully she won't get upset. I went downstairs and smell a pretty good breakfast I have to say.

"Well, well well, you woke up early" said Henry. "Yep and I'm glad today is Friday" I said.

It was 6:30 and I woke up this early, wow this is my first time that I woke up early.

I went back upstairs getting ready for school since I have time to play some games until 7:30 to go to school.

(Time skip 55 minutes later)

"Angel are you okay being alone in the house, Henry is getting off work until 11 pm" I said. "Don't worry I'll be fine" she said. I have a bad feeling something is going mess up the party. I hope it's not Garth, I mean, I did kick his ass by not breaking his bones, just twisting his arm. We have arrived at the school and I went to the table where my friends are.

"Hey you guys coming to the party" I asked. "Yeah" they all said in a unison. "And what's up with that". "I just want to tell you that I'm going to admit my feelings to Kate" I explained. "Wow wow wow Humphrey, she's way out of your league" said Salty. "I don't give a fuck and I just got a bad feeling something might be bad at the party" I confessed with my head in my hands.

"Hey don't worry, we'll be there" said Shakey. "Thanks guys" I replied. I saw Kate with BMW i8 parking right in front of us. She got out of her car and wave at me with a cute smile I always love when I make her laugh.

I smiled at her and wave it back. I look around make sure that asshole Barf wouldn't knock me out with his gang. I mean, I am strong but never took out a group before.

The school bell rang and we went inside. This is going to be boring but not boring when I'm going to the party.

(Time skip school ends)

Well here goes nothing. Party starts at 5 pm. I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was Kate.

"Oh hi Kate" I said with a charming smile. "Hi Humphrey so is your little sis going to be alright at your house" said Kate.

"Yeah she told me that" I answered. "Anyway, I'll see you at the party. I better go get dressed then I can send a text to let you know that I'm ready". "Okay I'll be waiting" she said getting in the car.

I start walking home with Angel right behind me. I slowly walk to let Angel to catch up and asked "Hey Angel, do you think a grey business shirt will be perfect for me". "Yeah why" she said. Should I just tell her about my move for tonight? Ugh guess I should. "Well, I'm going to make a move on Kate tonight" I explained. "See I knew you're going to admit you're feelings to her" said Angel. Glad she's not a dirty mind like Henry.

We've arrived at our house and I ran upstairs to get ready.

X

Kate's POV

Hmmmm, I want to look nice for my new man tonight. I hope Garth is not going to do anything to Humphrey or me.

I search through the closet to find a really nice red dress. Humphrey will faint if he sees me like this. I don't know if I should tell this to my parents that me and Humphrey are going out. And I hope they don't get mad at Humphrey when we are making out and sometimes lead to sex.

I start undressing myself and put my red dress on me and then walk out of my room. "Kate can you send me over to Angel's house" Lily asked. "Sure and I'm going to pick up Humphrey for the party" I replied.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful. Are you gonna asked someone out" Eve asked. Crap. I don't know how to respond this. "Yeah" I said.

"Well who is it" said Winston. "Humphrey..." I said almost quietly. My cheeks are going on fire. "I knew you guys are going out because you guys are perfect together" said Eve. I was shocked at this. Then, I got a text message from Humphrey when I pulled out my phone. He is ready.

"Well, I better get in to my car, Come on Lily" I said. Lily nodded and followed me to my car.

When we were driving to Humphrey's house, I decided to ask Lily if she have a crush on a boy.

"Lily, do you like anyone" I said. She look at the window with a huge blush. "I promise I won't tell".

"I...um...I, like Garth" she said quietly. I wash shocked. When did she like that asshole. I think Garth will like her also.

"Okay" I said. We just arrived at Humphrey's house. I got out of the car and so did Lily and ran the doorbell. When Humphrey open the door, he look so cute in that grey business shirt, and his jeans are showing off of his ass. I like it.

X

Humphrey's POV

*doorbell rang*

I went to the door and open it to see the hottest girl in my dreams, Kate. Man she is stunning. "Hi Kate, Hi Lily" I said.

"Lily I did not expected to see you here" Angel said. "Well I want to come to your house to hang out" said Lily. Angel nodded and went upstairs with Lily.

"Angel, I'll be back okay" I shouted. "Okay" she yelled it back. "Let's get going Kate" I said going to her car. It took us 45 minutes to arrived at Sally's house. Sally's house looks awesome, she had a big house and a perfect size for the party.

We went up against the door and rang the door bell. "Hey guys, you made it" said Sally. "Yep we sure do" Kate said winking at me.

Wow what is that? That is sure something than I expected more.

"Hey Kate, I'm going to hang out with my friends" I said. "Okay, meet me at the back porch" she said. Is she going to make a move on me or what? This is perfect.

X

Kate's POV

I went and saw my friends stand next to the back door. "Hi Kate" they all said. "Hi girls and guess what" I said. I look around to make sure Garth is not around.

"I'm going to make a move on Humphrey right now" I confessed. "Oh Kate I'm so happy for you" said Summer giving me a hug. "So where is he" she asked. "Oh he went to hang out with his friends and I told him to meet me at the back porch" I answered. "Plus he looks cute tonight with that grey business shirt".

"Well that's great, you guys look cute together" said Beth. I smiled and nodded. Then, I saw Humphrey coming towards me. "Well there's my new man, I better go" I said walking towards the backdoor.

I sit on the steps and wait for Humphrey. Humphrey open the door and sat next to me. "So" he said nervously.

"There's something I..." we said each other in a unison. "You first Humphrey" I said. "Well here goes nothing" he said. "Kate, I love you, when we were in elementary school, I laid my eyes on you. I'm too scared to ask you out back there because I thought you're going to be mad at me. So I decided to make jokes to make you laugh and empress you. I've been waiting for years to ask you out and right now here it is. I love you and I've always will because you are beautiful, caring, and fun girl in my dreams" Humphrey explained looking down to the ground.

I was gobsmacked. That was quite some speech. "Did you really mean that Humphrey" I asked holding his hands. "Yeah I really did" he said. "I felt the same way" I said leaning to engage the kiss. We finally kissed and it felt amazing. We broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Kate I love you" said Humphrey looking at me. "I love you too Humphrey" I said holding his hand. We went back inside and I can't wait to tell my friends.

"Humphrey I'm going to the bathroom real quick" I said and he nodded. So I went to the bathroom. When I got out, Garth grab me and pinned me to the wall.

"Now Kate, I'm going to make a move on you" he said touching my entrance of my pussy. I hold my moans from touching my entrance. He leaned in and tried to kiss me. The pleasure of guilt is no use. Please Humphrey save me. Humphrey did and he pinned Garth against the wall like a killer would do.

X

Humphrey's POV

I saw Kate coming out of the bathroom when Garth pinned her. Rage took over me and drive me nuts. I went over there and saw Garth touching her pussy. I felt jealous but the rage is still on me I grab Garth and pinned him and yelled "SHE ALREADY ADMIT HER FEELINGS TOWARDS ME AND YOU JUST GOING TO RAPE HER YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Garth's gang come up right behind me and I sense it and saw one of them threw his first punch and I grabbed it and punch him right on his bi step to stun his arm.

I kicked him right in the head and punch the next one. I feel like I can fight everyone with one move. Then, I saw something that might freaked me out.

Garth with a knife holding his right hand ready to slash me. But too late, I kick him right in the face and punch him right in the throat to make him suffer.

I knock the knife out of his hand and step on it to make sure that no one gets it.

Garth's gang was amazed and I pulled up a defense stance and taunt them. Three of them down and 4 more to go.

The four of them didn't know what to do but then Hutch and Cando grabbed them and start pulling them away, leaving two of them behind. They start running towards the front door and disappear. This fight is over.

Kate ran up to me and hugged me passionately. "Thank you for saving me" she whispered and then kiss me on the lips. Everyone cheered and clapping their hands. I pick up the knife and handed to Hutch and said "Thanks". "You're welcome buddy, you just took out the strongest guy in the school that is fucking amazing, I mean, I heard you almost got into a fight at lunch but I've never seen you fight" he said. "Thanks to my dad who was a cop" I said.

Wow I pulled it through, I'm going to be popular. I grabbed a sticky note and stick it on Garth's shirt and it said 'Mess with me and my girl one more time, you're a dead man for sure'.

"Humphrey I love you so much" said Kate kissing me on the cheek. "I love you too Kate" I replied embracing her. "Let's go home, I'm getting tired. I'll come visit you Humphrey" she confessed. I nodded and we went to her car and drove off to my house to pick up Lily and went off to hers. This is the best day in my life.

 **Check out my other story and coming soon stories on my profile page. See you next time.**


	5. Dinner at the Simon's

Humphrey's POV

 _THIS HIT THAT ICE COLD MICHELLE PREFER THAT WHITE GOLD._ I woke up getting a call from Kate. I answered it.

"Hey beautiful" I said. "Hey handsome, ummm, my parents want you to invite you for dinner" said Kate in the phone. "Okay what time" I replied. "At 6 pm" she said. I look at my clock and it is 9 am. "Alright I'll be right there" I said. "That's good Humphrey I love you *kiss*" said Kate kissing me in the phone.

"I love you too *kiss* man I wish it's a real kiss" I whimpered. "Awww don't worry we will have a real kiss when you get here" she said. "Alright bye babe" I said. "Bye handsome" she said and then hung up.

I went downstairs and then the doorbell rang. I open it and it was Henry. "What the fuck Henry I thought you were home" I asked.

"Well I was until I got a surprise present for you" said Henry, trying not to laugh. "What's going on" I asked again. "Cover your eyes and I will guide you" he said.

"Okay" I said and then he covered my eyes and lead me to some kind of surprise present. I wonder what it is. "Okay you can open your eyes now" he said from behind me.

I open my eyes and there it is, a corvette z06 supercharged. I was shocked. "HOW DID YOU GET THIS" I yelled. "I got it from my friend who want to give away this car" Henry explained.

"Nooo way" I said. My friends and everyone in the entire school will hear this angriest car roaring through the parking lot.

"Henry I wanna surprise this when I'm at school" I said. "Yeah sure but do you know how to drive" He asked. "Of course I do I'm 17 years old in 11th grade and I pass the driving test in school" I confessed. "Oh shit forgot" Henry chuckled.

My god I love this car. "Is there room in the garage" I said to Henry. He nodded and open the garage door. "I'm going to get Angel" I shouted. So I ran upstairs like a maniac because I am so damn excited that I got a car who have an insane sound. I knock the door on Angel's. "Angel you better come out here. There's something you're gonna freak out" I yelled.

"Alright alright calm down will ya" she said with a confused look on her face. She followed me to the garage door and open it. She gasped and said "Is that your car".

I nodded. "Man I can't wait to ride it to school" she said with excitement. "You better not told this to Lily or Kate okay" I said to her with a serious look.

She nodded and went back to her room. I decide to stalk her and see what's she's doing, better not talk Lily on the phone.

So I went upstairs and peek in from Angel's door. Angel just reading a book. So I decided to play with her and went back to my room and waited for Angel's move.

Five minutes and I didn't hear her talking, so I peek in from Angel's door again and she still reading a book. That's a good thing. I look up the time from my clock in my room and it is 9:45. This is going to take a while so I start playing games on my PS4 in my room and then eat breakfast and waited.

(Time skip to 5 pm)

I start getting dress by wearing some nice suit. I put some aftershave on and look in the mirror.

"Man I look good" I said it to myself. I went downstairs and see Henry sitting on the couch, watching the TV.

"Hey Henry, can you send me to Kate's house, she invited me for dinner" I said. "Alright let's go" he said turning off the TV.

So we went in his truck and drove off to Kate's and I tell him where to go.

We arrived at Kate's House and I got off of his truck but he stopped me. "Hey call me when you're done okay" he said. I nodded and he drove off.

X

Kate's POV

I was in a really nice dress. I straighten my hair to make it perfect for my man. I just want to see Humphrey right now in his nice clothes what ever he wears.

"Kate, it's not like we're going to a wedding" said Eve. "Sorry mom, I just want to look beautiful for my man" I said. I went downstairs and it was just in time that Humphrey rang the door bell. "I'll get it" I yelled.

I open the door and there is Humphrey, wearing in his suit. I pulled him into a kiss. "Hey handsome" I said smiling at him. "Hey babe, you look beautiful" he responded.

"One more kiss" I asked. He smiled and lean in and kiss me. I really enjoy the kiss, so I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I couldn't help it but pulled him into a passionate kiss. I could tell he really enjoy it too.

"Okay lovebirds that's enough" said Eve. We broke the kiss and went to the table where my mom cooked some delicious food.

Me and Humphrey sat together, holding hands. He has a soft hand I have to say.

We start eating and then my dad asked some question. "Humphrey how's Henry doing".

"Pretty good" replied Humphrey. I see my dad smiling and I knew me and Humphrey are perfect together. If I date Garth, my dad wouldn't like him.

It took like 30 minutes to finish our food. Humphrey and I are in the living room. "Hey Kate, I've got a surprise for you at school" he said. That makes my mind going crazy but curious because I wonder what it is. "What is it" I asked. "You'll see" he replied and kiss my cheek. "Now I have to call Henry to pick me up so tomorrow I have to take care Angel" he confessed. "Alright and I can't wait for the surprise" I said kissing him on the lips. "Same here and what about you" he asked. "I'll be at the store with mom and then clean my clothes" I explained. He nodded until there was a car outside.

"That's my ride, see ya babe" He said kiss me on the lips. I kiss him back and we broke the kiss and embrace each other. "Bye Handsome" I said. Humphrey went inside the truck and then drove off.

I went to my bedroom, sitting on my bed, thinking wondering what is the surprise at school.

 **Is everyone going to freaked out when Humphrey bring his car? We'll see.**

 **See you next time and check my other stories.**


	6. Popularity?

Humphrey's POV

"HUMPHREY, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE" Angel yelled. I woke up with a start and jump out of my bed ready to bail out, but I see Angel on the floor laughing.

"Wow you little runt" I said head-locking her. "You got me good". Angel was still laughing. "Why you woke me up" I asked. Angel stop laughing and said "We need to get to school, it's 7:20 and people will love your car". I had to agree that I have the most angriest car. I nodded and get ready for school. After I get ready for school, I got a text message from Kate.

'Good Morning Humphrey, I can't wait to see your surprise and I am so curious that I want to know what it is'. I text her back, saying 'Good morning beautiful I'm on my way to school, you just wait and see my surprise at school okay' and send. I put some cool shade glasses and head downstairs, to the kitchen and grab my keys and backpack.

Kate responded 'Okay but hurry up I am eager to see it'. I smiled and get in my new car with Angel.

"Have fun" Henry shouted at the door. "You too" I replied him back. I started the car and oh my god, loud and angry man I love the sound.

We drove off to school and Angel is screaming crazy and I got little annoyed. "Angel I know your excited but calm down" I confessed.

X

Kate's POV

I am sitting with my friends on the table close to the parking lot. I am so eager to see his surprise and I had to tell my friends.

"Girls, Humphrey is giving me a surprise and I can't wait to see it" I said to my friends. "I want to see the surprise" said Candy. All of my friends agree.

Then, we heard a loud roaring through the parking lot. "Someone has a sweet car" said Beth. Could this be the surprise?

We saw a corvette z06 supercharged park in front of us and when it stops, it decided to show off how angry it is and the flames come out of the exhaust pipes. When it stops, the car door open and I gasped.

"Hey Kate, this is my surprise, I got a new car" Humphrey said. I was so happy and shocked that I couldn't control myself, so I start running to my man and jump on him with my legs around his waist as I hugged him.

"Wow Kate, I did not see that coming" he chuckled. I giggled a little bit and I got off him and kiss him.

When I broke the kiss, I turn to see everyone's reaction and it looks like a begging face, probably they want to listen Humphrey's car one more time.

"Humphrey, I love your surprise" I said pecked his lips. Then, his friends came up to him and said "Dude your famous". Humphrey and I give them a confused looked on our face.

"Why am I famous" Humphrey asked. "We heard you beat the shit out of Garth and his gang" said Salty. I remembered back then when Humphrey save me from Garth who was trying to kiss me and touching my clit. It shivered up my spine and I hugged Humphrey. "Okay so what, he's a jerk and he thinks he can be a cool guy" he said. I had to agree.

"He saved me from Garth, getting forced to kiss" I said. "Ohhhh" they all said in a unison. Then, a random girl walked past and said "Hi Humphrey, nice hot battle at the party and I love it". I start getting little bit angry cause she is flirting with him and he is my man, so I grabbed one of his hands around my waist.

I did that to let all the girls know that Humphrey is mine. I looked up to see his face and he smiled.

I smiled back at him and prepare him to kiss. The bell ranged and it ruined our perfect moments but, I didn't waste time and I kiss him quickly and said "Let's get to class, my handsome omega".

He nodded and I grab his hand and we walk to our class.

X

Humphrey's POV

It felt good to be popular but not quite cause all the girls start flirting with me and I didn't like it, besides I have Kate, my long life crush since I was a kid.

"Kate, I got a bad feeling about this" I said to her. "Oh don't worry my strong man, why do you think that way" she asked. God damn it, she will get mad if I say 'I see all girls flirting with me'.

"I know, I notice that and I won't let my man to be stolen from me" she said. Did I just say it out loud? Oh what ever. We walked in the class and everyone starts clapping and cheering.

Okay is there seriously a rumor about me, kicking Garth's ass. I bet there is. "YEAH, HUMPHREY THE GREAT IS HERE WHOOOOOOO" yelled one of the student who was pumping his fist in the air. "Hi everyone hehe" I said nervously.

Kate embrace me and we start walking towards our seat. Well fucking long boring ass day.

(Time skip to Lunch)

I sat at Kate's table with her friends. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch start coming over to my table and sat.

"So Humphrey, how did you beat Garth mmmm" said Allie. "You weren't there" I asked. She shake her head no. "Okay I beat up Garth and his gang from saving Kate, my girlfriend" I said. Allie and Candy have a blank expression on their face. "And when Garth pulled out his fucking knife, I kicked him right in the face and knocked his knife out of his hand" I continued. "Then I punch him right in the throat to make him suffer".

Allie, Jenna and Candy grinned and said "That's very impressive and where is Garth". God fucking balls. I looked around and didn't see him. Heh, probably stay home and scared to come to school to face me.

So we talk random things at lunch until the bell rang and me and Kate went to our next class. It felt kind of good being popular and it's like I'm some type of celebrity.

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and you want to hear how angry are corvette z06 supercharged, search it up. Bye see you next time.**


	7. Lock-Down Drill Gone Wrong

Humphrey's POV

Awesome day because I became famous at school which it makes me feel good and Kate loves it.

School ends and Kate come up to me and kiss me on the lips. "I will see you tomorrow handsome" She said. "Same here beautiful" I replied return the kiss.

She walked to her car and same thing to me. Angel was waiting for me. "Come on let's go" Angel yelled. "Alright I'm coming jeez" I answered.

We got in our car and I started the car. It roared through the parking lot and everyone cheered at me. I smiled and drove off. I decided to put my favorite song, Uptown Funk.

"Humphrey, when do you stop listening this song" asked Angel. I look at her when we stop the red light. "What this is my favorite song and you know it" I said. It took a while to get home because we just witness a car crash but didn't stop but in a hurry to get home.

I don't know why we were in a hurry to get home but yeah we certainly are.

I went up to my bedroom and Kate called me. "Hey Humphrey, how's my fun loving omega doing" she said. "I'm doing great my hot alpha and what are you doing" I said. "Just sitting on my bed and I'm getting lonely" Kate said seductively. When she said that, it makes me go hard. "I wish I can join you" I replied her back. She giggled and said "I gotta go, my mom need me to go with her to the store". "Alright baby, I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow also" she said and then hung up. I decided to go to bed and sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

(Next Morning)

The alarm clock is so annoying and I got up and it was 7 am. I start getting dress and see Angel already up. "Wow Angel you're up pretty quick" I said. "Well I'm just getting ready for school and you know, I like hanging out with my friends" she replied.

I had to agree. "Okay we will wait until it's 7:30 okay" I asked. Angel nodded and we wait.

I almost fell asleep but we went to my car and drove off.

We have arrived at school and I see Garth. God damn it, if he fucking throw a fight, I will give him an injured warning. I see Kate parked next to me and I smiled. She smiled back and we got out of the car at the same time.

She walked up to me and give me a kiss on the lips. "Hey beautiful" I greeted. "Hey handsome" she greeted back.

I see Garth whimpered away. I laughed quietly and Kate joined in as we walking towards our friends table while holding hands.

(Time Skip to 4th period)

Kate's POV

Me and Humphrey were in our 4th period class, Language Arts. 'Lock-down drill everyone stay down and hide' the announcement said. We hide where the teacher told us to. I embrace Humphrey with fear.

I hope the shooter won't come in to our class room. But it was too late, the shooter came bursting through the door and we just stay there in fear except Humphrey. "You come here I'm gonna take you as hostage" said the shooter pointing at me. I followed orders and went to him but Humphrey grabbed my arm but I let his grip lose. I had to follow orders because I was scared but I refused and went back but the shooter grabbed me.

Humphrey stood up quickly and tackle him to the ground, fighting. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY GIRL RAAAAAWR" Humphrey yelled as he punch him right in the face repeatedly.

Then, there was a gun shot. Humphrey just stood there and fell to the ground. I look at the door and saw there was a second shooter. Hutch and his gang came up and start charging at the second shooter and beating him up for what they have done.

I screamed in horror as I saw Humphrey bleeding madly. I rush towards him and put both of my hands to stop the bleeding.

Tears rushing on my cheeks while I look at Humphrey's eyes. He was shot in the stomach and I hope it doesn't it any organs.

"Humphrey please stay with me, please don't die" I said clutching his wound. I saw the cops start running towards the class room door and start arresting the shooter and make him suffer by leaving the wounds on his face and his torso.

One of the cop saw me and Humphrey and start rushing toward us. "We need a medic, we got a student injured" said the cop.

"K-K-Kate...the p-pain i-is g-getting stronger...and I-I feel c-cold" Humphrey said in a raspy voice. I start crying harder and said "Please Humphrey stay with me, I don't want to lose you" I sobbed.

Then, I saw the nurse coming in and start putting the bandage on his wound. Humphrey squealed in pain and then blacked out.

"NOOO HUMPHREY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" I yelled but no response. I looked back at the rest of the class while crying. Everyone put their heads down and some of them start crying, even Hutch.

The ambulance arrived and put Humphrey on the stretcher and being put some oxygen gas on his mouth and start being pulled away quickly.

I stared in sadness and hope to know if he is alive. The cops lead us in front of the school and we called our parents. I asked the cops if I can go in the car and let my family know that I am okay. The cop accepted and Lily went inside of my car and I start rushing towards the hospital. Good thing we get out of school early but the bad thing is Humphrey injured.

I hope he didn't died. Please don't die.

Lily looked at me and said "What's wrong". "Humphrey is injured and I-I have to go to...see him" I sobbed while driving.

Lily gasped while we have arrived at the hospital quickly. I saw Humphrey in a stretcher going inside.

We run in quickly and we have stopped because one of the doctor told us to not go inside the emergency room.

We sat on the chair and I start thinking about going his funeral. I sobbed harder then ever and then there is a call from my mom. I answered it.

"H-Hi mom" I said glumly. "Kate what's wrong" she asked. "Humph... Humphrey is injured and he was shot by a shooter at school and we're at the hospital" I said thinking of his name and sobbed harder.

I heard mom gasped and said "I'll be right there quickly" and then she hung up.

This is the worst day in my life and I want to thank Humphrey for saving me but I thought it was too late but think he was dead.

The doctor burst through the door and said "Are you here for Humphrey Richards". We both nodded and I hope he's not dead. "Humphrey is alive but he is extremely injured. The bullet went through him but didn't damage any organs".

 **I decide here to stop because I don't want to go farther and make the chapter completely off. See you next time and what will happen if they see Humphrey?**


	8. The Real Man

**New story coming up and you guys think I might stop adding chapters of Alpha and Omega Highschool but I won't stop adding chapters while I'm working on the new story. The new story is Humphrey and Kate Reunited.**

Kate's POV

The doctor burst through the door and said "Are you here for Humphrey Richards". We both nodded and I hope he's not dead. "Humphrey is alive but he is extremely injured. The bullet went through him but didn't damage any organs".

I sigh in relief and said "May we see him". "Yeah he's around the corner and go to the room on your right, just be careful his wound" said the doctor.

Me and Lily went to the room and when we enter the room, I gasped.

Humphrey has a big patch on his wound, probably they did a surgery on him to get the bullet out of him. I went to sit next to him and hold his right hand.

"Humphrey...don't worry, you're girl is here" I whispered in his ear. "Please return to me and thank you for saving me if you can hear me".

We waited for 5 min unit my mom and dad with Henry and Angel open the door. Angel burst into tears and held Humphrey's other hand and held close to her face, crying onto it.

"I heard there is a lock-down drill at school" my dad said. I nodded and explain everything to him. "Humphrey save me from being a hostage".

"He must be a real man who protect his love and I can believe that" my dad replied. I looked over to Henry and he didn't feel to good when he sees his brother.

He sat there leaning his head against the wall and his face went pale.

"It's okay Angel, Humphrey will awake soon and I promise that" comforted Eve.

"It hurts...Humphrey is the best brother I ever had. He always been there for me" Angel sobbed. "I had to agree with Angel" said Henry. "When I'm at work, and Angel have like a concert. I can't be there and I really want to see it but don't want to risk it for our money. Humphrey will go and he doesn't have work or homework, and he will go to see her concert".

"Yes, that is true" said Angel still crying.

"What's his condition" asked Winston. "Dad, his condition is really good. No organs damage and I am happy for that" I said.

Then, we heard a groan from Humphrey. Could this be he has awaken?

X

Humphrey's POV

I hear Kate talking. I can see the light. Please wake up so I can surprise them.

I groaned and moving around. I open my eyes and I couldn't see them, it is so blurry.

I felt my left hand is wet. When my vision became clear, I see Kate and Angel on my sides. "Humphrey are you awake" asked Angel.

"Y-Yeah, I'm awake" I groaned. Kate kiss me on the lips while Angel is hugging my arm. She broke the kiss and said "I'm so glad you're okay".

"Thank you for saving my daughter Humphrey" said Winston. "You're welcome" I said. Then the doctor open the door. "Are you all Humphrey's family" he asked.

"Yeah" said Henry.

"Well he will be out of the hospital for a few days and on that day we will remove his stitches from getting the bullet out of him" he explained. My eyes widen when he said getting the bullet out.

I fucking hate surgery, even though it's helpful but it is very sore. I looked down and saw a big bandage on my torso where my stomach is. I feel fine especially my stomach but the sore is killing me.

"Well I'm glad you're okay" said the doctor leaving the door.

"It looks like it's time to go" said Eve. "Really" Kate asked.

"Wait go asked them if they are allowed to have one visitor to sleep" I said. Kate look at me and smiled. I smiled back. Eve went out the door and came across a nurse.

The nurse came in the room and said "Yes there is one visitor to sleep in this room. I was happy and Kate was extremely happy than me.

"Well Kate, do you want to sleep here" said Winston. "Yes Dad, I want to sleep here" said Kate. "Alright call us if you need something" said Winston leaving the room with Eve

Just then, I remembered something. "Henry what about my car". "Your car is at your house, my friend took it and drop it off at our home" Henry confessed. "We better get going".

"Bye Humphrey I miss you" said Angel. "Bye Angel" I replied it back.

Me and Kate just there holding hands while watching the TV.

I heard Kate sob quietly. "Kate what's wrong" I asked. Just then, Kate held my hand to her face and said "Don't do that again Humphrey, I'm scared that you might be dead". This broke my heart.

"Alright I won't do it again" I comforted. Kate smiled and we kiss on the lips. We broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes.

"Did you asked your mother about not going to school tomorrow" I asked. "She knows" Kate replied. I smiled and Kate smiled at me back.

"My dad says that you're the man who protects his love" said Kate. "Really" I said in shocked. Kate nodded.

It's true that I am the man. "Well it's true" I said. Kate giggled and said "I love you Humphrey".

"I love you too Kate" I said looking straight in her eyes.

 **Check my new story! See you next time.**


	9. A Hero's Surprise

Humphrey's POV

It was 6 am in the morning. This is my last day I will get out of the hospital and Kate has to go to school and I'm guessing telling the news that I'm coming back.

Then, I saw the doctor come in and said "Well, looks like you're getting your stitches removed today".

"Yeah and I am excited to see everyone at school" I said. He smiled and came over to my side and start removing the patch.

After that, I saw a scar in horizontal above my 8 packs. He start removing my stitches and it kinda hurt but not anymore. "Alright you're free but just need you to sign some documents after you get dressed. I nodded and start getting up. I went to the bathroom with my clothes and dress up.

I came out of the room and saw him holding the paper and a pen. He handed to me and I start writing it.

"There you go" I said with a smile. He nodded and said "Do you have any questions". "Yeah, does it hurt when I lift some heavy stuff" I answered.

"No" he said handing me with the documents. Thank god. "Give this documents at the person in the front door" he continued.

He leave the door and so did I. I went downstairs and saw the person and I handed to her and give explanations to her. I called Henry to pick me up so I can drive my car to school. I am so eager to see everyone. It took 30 minutes for him to arrived. "Hey Humphrey, it's nice to see you again" he said patting me on the back.

I nodded and we're off.

Another 30 minutes to arrived at my house and I look at the clock and it was 7:11. I saw Angel running downstairs, opening her wide arms for a warm hug. She hugged me tight and sobbed on my chest. "Don't do that every again".

"Alright Angel, I won't do it again if you say so" I said rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Great then let's get going" She squealed. I chuckled and grab my backpack and start heading towards my car.

X

Kate's POV

I've arrived at school, planning for a surprise for my man. "Hey guys I have an announcement, we need to hide and give my man a surprise for saving me from the shooter" I explained. Everyone cheered and clapping their hands.

We went and start hiding and I glance at Garth and he decide not to join. I saw Lily came up to him and explained to him. He nodded and join us. I was shocked and I think Garth might like Lily but still he has to be an asshole to Humphrey but he can kick his ass.

A roaring sound shook the parking lot as we all knew that is Humphrey.

I see my man parked and open the door. Man, I miss him and my sister are planning to have a slumber party at my house and that give me an idea to go Humphrey's house to have sex with him.

I want that because I just want to give him a gift and I am eager to see if he's good at it. I don't know what I'm thinking but I just love Humphrey so much.

"Hello" Humphrey yelled. We stood silent as he walked to the front door with Angel. I decided to give them a signal as we burst out of our hiding spot, yelling "SURPRISE".

Humphrey jumped back and Angel backed up against the wall, having a heart attack. I laughed at this and decided to jump on Humphrey.

As I jumped on him, I give him a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I feel that this make out session is a lot better than I thought. I feel my pussy start to get wet. I moaned when he slides his tongue into my mouth as I did that same thing to him, wrestling each other and sharing our saliva.

We broke the kiss, gasping for air. "You know Humphrey, I decided to pay back for you since you surprise me with your car" I said pecked his lips.

He smiled and said "I love your surprise". I smiled and give him a kiss on the lips. "Will you to give me a break, you guys give me a heart attack and I almost died" shouted Angel planting her right hand on her chest. Me and Humphrey shared our laughs as we went in the school.

Humphrey was greeted by teachers, students, security, and the policeman. He's like an alpha but he's an omega. I am an alpha and I'm popular and Humphrey is like alpha and omega.

"I love you Humphrey" I said intertwined my tail with his. "I love you too Kate and I always will" he said. I lean my head on his shoulder as we're walking towards our lockers.

 **Okay probably the next chapter I might be busy because I've working two stories and two documents at the same time giving my fingers to exercise LOL. I know this chapter is short but you know I got to rest ever since I wrote a document that is longer on Humphrey and Kate Reunited as my new story and you should check it out. See you next time.**


	10. Dance Battle

Kate's POV

Lunch is here and so is my man. We are walking to lunch and I looked back to see my tail intertwined Humphrey's. I lean my head on his shoulder as we're walking.

I can hear a few people saying 'awwww' as we're walking past them. We went to sit our table and Jenna said that there was a party.

"Guys there is a party at Candy's house" she said. I looked at Candy and she nodded.

"Our house have a room that is big enough to dance around" said Candy. I like dancing but there is more better than dancing, dance with my man, Humphrey.

"Cool, so it's like after school" asked Humphrey. Candy nodded.

"Awwww, you guys look so cute together, especially when you intertwined your tails" said Summer. I blushed.

"Psst, Humphrey, my sister is going to have a slumber party tomorrow and I decided to come to yours to have some fun" I whispered in his ears seductively.

He looked at me into my eyes and smiled. I bit my lip and fluttered my eyes. "You know, you look so sexy when you fluttered with your eyes to me" he whispered back. I giggled cutely until Allie decided to ruin it.

"What you guys talking about" said Allie. "Nothing" I replied it quick.

"Ohhhh, I see what you're talking about. You're talking about having sex with your man huh" said Allie. Humphrey and I blushed madly and deeply.

"Don't worry there is a pill called contraception that won't make you pregnant if you want to feel, you know what I mean" said Allie nudging my arm.

I do want to feel Humphrey's warm cum inside my pussy. I nodded and look at Humphrey. "We can do it babe" I said seductively, touching his chest.

His cheeks went bright red and I giggled.

(Time Skip: End of school)

I kiss Humphrey and saying goodbye to him. I can't wait to have some fun with him. I decided to wear brown skirt with a golden bracelet. I just want to look beautiful so Humphrey can drooled over me.

I love it when he do that, just make me special and I want to fuck him so badly.

X

Humphrey's POV

Man that feel good when she touch me on my chest. It makes me go stiff. I mean I think she want me so badly but for me, I want her than anything in the world.

I went to my house and ran upstairs, finding some good clothes for the party.

(Time Skip: Party time)

I arrived at Candy's house and saw Kate getting out of her car. God damn she's hot today.

"Hey Kate" I said make her jump from behind as I grabbed her by her waist. "My god Humphrey, I almost piss myself" said Kate shaking.

"I'm sorry honey, can you forgive me" I said. I felt bad right now. "Yeah I forgive you and I was only joking but seriously I almost piss myself" said Kate.

"Wow you got me" I chuckled. She lean in and kiss me right in the lips.

We went inside the house, with our hands and tails intertwined each other. She lean on my shoulder.

As we got in, Candy was right, there is a room big enough for dancing around.

"Want to dance my lady" I asked. "Sure my fun loving omega" she replied. I chuckled as we start dancing on the dance floors. "I love you Kate" I said. "I love you too Humphrey" Kate answered. We close the gap and kissed passionately.

"Hey guys who wants to have a dance battle" shouted one of the guys. We all cheered and me and Kate did not expected. "Come on Humphrey, you know how much I love to dance" said Kate brushing her tail under my chin, forcing me to smile. I nodded as we went where that guy shouted.

We saw them having a dance battle and I don't know if I should reveal about me what did I do in dancing. I break-dance. I'm sure people will love it.

Kate was next and she have the moves. We heard people cheering for her especially for me. Kate finish her dance and I open wide for a hug.

She jump on me like when I give her a surprise that I got a new car and did the same thing, wrap her legs around my waist.

"Alright Humphrey it's your turn" said one of them. I grew nervous and Kate give me a kiss on the lips, making me feel better.

I breathe deeply and I start break-dancing. I heard people shouting 'WHAT' and 'HOW THE FUCK CAN HE DO THAT'. I decided to show more, head-spin, zelo back bounce, and flair.

People start cheering on me and one of the guys shouted "HUMPHREY AND KATE HAVE WON THE DANCE BATTLE". Kate stood there in shock and in trance on me.

I chuckled as I wave my hand in front of her face. "Kate, we won the dance battle" I said but she didn't respond. "Kate? Kat-" I was instantly tackled by her and she kissed me passionately.

I was surprise and I savored the moment. Kate got off me and let me up and I look around to see people in shock face. I look at Kate and she was blushing like a mad dog.

I laugh and said "Come on Kate, let's go home".

"Yeah let's go home, I'm getting tired but remember, I'm coming to your house tomorrow to have some fun" she said seductively. Great it made me go stiff and hard when she said it in a sexy way.

We start heading towards our car and drove off to our house.

3rd Person

Humphrey and Kate are thinking the same thing 'I can't wait for tomorrow'. They were eager to do it but don't want to get caught so they wait until tomorrow. "That was the best day in my life" said Humphrey and Kate at their own house.

 **Next chapter will have lemon scene! You guys are too horny, jk.**

 **See you next time.**


	11. A Fun Night

Kate's POV

Today is the day that my sister, Lily will have a slumber party and me, going to Humphrey's house to have some fun.

I am so eager to what it feels like when Humphrey's dick is inside of me. I got those pills when Allie told me about them. I bet this is going to be a wonderful day.

I hope mom doesn't know this. I went downstairs to ask my mom if I can sleep over at Humphrey's house.

"Mom can I go sleep over at Humphrey's house" I asked and continued on. "And I promise we won't do anything inappropriate" I lied.

"Alright honey, you can go" replied mom. "Thank you" I said. I went back upstairs, close the door, and text to Humphrey.

K: Hey Humphrey x

H: Hey Kate x how's ur day

K: Exciting because I can't wait to get to ur house and have a fun sexy time

H: Oh Kate you make me go stiff and hard I just want to have fun with you also

K: LOL I've been picturing us having sex it makes my pussy wet

H: heh I love it

K: Is Henry going to work late

H: Yeah and I get the house all by myself

K: Good and I'll love when you make love for me

H: Yep

K: Anyways we'll wait until night I love you x

H: Alright and I love you too x

That was some talk. Thinking about Humphrey's dick make me scream of delight.

Oh well, guess I'll watch TV and wait for night.

(Time Skip 7 pm)

Humphrey's POV

"Bye Angel, I'll see you tomorrow" I said in the car. I saw Kate open the door and start running towards my car and in the passenger seat.

"Ready to get started big boy" said Kate seductively. My god it makes me go stiff again. "Also I take some protection, you know Allie told me about those pills" said Kate. I nodded.

"Well I got them because I want to feel your thick warm liquid" explained Kate seductively. I swear my penis is at full length.

I see Kate in trance, starring at my crouch. I can see she wants me really badly but I have a setups for us watching some movies. I chuckled and started the car and startled Kate.

"Sorry babe" I said kiss her in the cheek.

"I can't wait to get started" said Kate as we drove off.

We arrived at my house, got out the car and open the door.

As soon I open the door, Kate kiss me passionately. Damn she wants to get started. But I have to make her disappointed to say that we will watch movie then we'll do this.

"Kate, we have to watch movie okay, I know you're eager to do this" I said. "Alright" said Kate touching my crouch I rolled my eyes, feel the pleasure as we went to the couch and watch some movie.

(Time skip 8:05 pm)

"Oh yes, finally we're done with the movie, now where were we" said Kate touching my crouch again. I chuckled and kiss her passionately.

We went to the front door to lock it without broken our contact. We broke the kiss and Kate ran upstairs. As I followed her, I glanced at her perfect ass, swaying left to right.

Kate saw me and said "You like what you see" I nodded and touch her ass as we're walking to my room.

3rd POV

They finally made it at Humphrey's door and Kate turn around and kiss him passionately. She slid her tongue into his mouth.

They were wrestling each other's tongue, sharing their saliva. Kate and Humphrey came crashing through his room and undress completely naked.

Kate were in trance to see how big Humphrey is. 'He is damn sexy' she thought.

Humphrey is also in trance and thinking the same thing as her. 'She is damn sexy' he thought. They close the cap and kiss and fell on Humphrey's bed. Kate moaned in his mouth and when they broke the kiss, Kate spread her legs so she can get her prize.

Humphrey was shocked and said "I thought we're going to lick each other". "No I just want to get started" said Kate fluttered her eyes and lick her lips.

Humphrey drooled at Kate, seeing her motion him to fuck her. "Come on Humphrey, my pussy is hungry" said Kate. 'Wow she knows stuff and I love it' Humphrey thought.

He lined up and push it in slowly. Kate screamed in pain, and Humphrey stopped. "Kate, you want me to stop" He asked. He kiss her neck to comfort her and give pleasure to get rid of pain.

"No, continued my sexy boy" said Kate. Humphrey thrust slowly into her pussy.

Kate moaned and amazed how big Humphrey really is. "So big...Humphrey" she moaned. Humphrey take one of his hand and place it on her breast."Ohhhh...so tight Kate" He moaned while thrusting into her.

Humphrey sped up and Kate screamed of pleasure. "OHHHH YES HUMPHREY THAT'S IT, DON'T STOP OHHHH" She screamed. 'Damn she is fucking sexy' Humphrey thought.

Humphrey pound in her pussy with hard force and speed.

"COME ON HUMPHREY, POUND ME LIKE A JACKHAMMER WILL DO" Kate shouted.

Humphrey followed her commands and they both knew that they're going to cum soon. "HUMPHREY CUM INSIDE ME" She screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him to thrust. While they were doing that, they heard splashing noise as Humphrey pound into Kate.

Humphrey can't take it anymore, so he thrust hard and pounding her to waist his energy. "Kate I'm cumming" He warned. "Me too" she replied.

They both screamed in delight and pleasure and Humphrey collapsed on top of Kate and rolled to her side while keeping his penis inside of her.

"That...was...amazing Humphrey" Kate said while panting. "We're...both...amazing...we...can do this...again" Humphrey replied. Humphrey and Kate faced each other while Humphrey's dick is inside of her. "Goodnight Humphrey" Kate said.

"Goodnight Kate" Humphrey replied and they both went to sleep.

 **Okay have fun. Bye and that's all I have to say.**


	12. The Moment

Humphrey's POV

I woke up early and I still see my beautiful lover, Kate, snuggle up to me while my penis is still inside of her. Kate smiled because I know she love the feeling of me inside of her. I hate pulling my penis out of her but I have to.

By the time I do that, Kate moaned, wide awake, and now was on top of me, putting my penis back inside of her. "Well Good Morning my sexy lover" said Kate, bouncing a little on me. I moan quietly and Kate saw this.

"Good morning beautiful and you know you want to go for round 2 but I'm too tired" I said. "I know but I can't help it, you're just a sexy good damn boyfriend I've ever had" she said. "By the way..." she paused and look at the clock. It was 5 am.

"How the heck did you awake that early" Kate asked. I shrugged. She leaned in and kiss me passionately.

We broke the kiss and I made a goofy smile on my face and Kate laughed. "Ohhh Kate, I wanna fuck you so bad but I am too damn tired" I said thrusting into her weakly.

"How about we ate breakfast and then we'll start round two" she said. "Sounds great to me, come on let's go" I answered.

She got off of me with a loud moan, taking him off inside of her. I put my boxer on and Kate put her bra and panties on.

We open the door to see Henry's room empty. "Well I guess Henry is not here and it will be good for us to start being wild" Kate said seductively. Man we're both are so horny, I mean Kate is damn sexy and she can't help it when I am too sexy for her.

We hold hands and Kate put her other hand on my crouch. I look at her and she fluttered her eyes. I kiss her on the cheek as we were downstairs.

I cook breakfast for us while Kate lean against the wall, staring at me.

X

Kate's POV

The reason why I want to start round two is because Humphrey is like the best boyfriend I've ever had. He is soo good at thrusting and I'm fell in love with it and I'll never get over it.

"Humphrey, I'm gonna take those pills so we can start after we eat breakfast" I said. He nodded and I went upstairs to grab the pills that was inside my pocket of my jeans. I realized that I didn't bring extra clothes, oh well guess I have to wear the same.

I went back downstairs to see Humphrey eating his breakfast and see mine is ready. I walk behind him, wrapped my arms around him and kiss him right in the neck.

"Kate I got an idea for our second round" he said. "Okay tell me" I let him explain.

"How about we both take a shower, you ride on me while I was standing, just like you did when I surprise you with my new car" he confessed.

When he said that, it makes my pussy even wetter. I remembered I jump on Humphrey, wrap my legs around him. I wonder what it feels like when I do that when Humphrey's special weapon is inside of me.

I nodded and say "I can't wait to start and your dirty girl will make you cum twice". I growl seductively and saw a bulge in his boxer. I smiled.

"Well looks like I'm ready for it, man you know how to make me go hard" he said. I laughed and start eating my breakfast.

When we finish our breakfast, I grabbed Humphrey's arm and start heading upstairs in a hurry. I don't know why but can't help it.

We came crashing into the bathroom while kissing each other passionately. I ripped his boxer out and start stroking my favorite feature about Humphrey.

Humphrey removed my bra and panties and start turning on the water and pulled me inside the shower, kissing passionately. My lips feel so dry because we kiss too many times.

I jumped on him and my pussy perfectly landed on his penis. We both moan and Humphrey start thrusting. Man it feels good. The gravity and him, boosting me up in the air.

I screamed in pleasure. The splashing sound came from my pussy and his penis, connecting, and thrusting in and out, makes me want to have sex with him everyday.

Why is he too good? Humphrey start sucking my tits and it makes me scream louder.

"Ohhhh Kate, you are d-damn sexy, your tits bouncing, and your lovely pussy is so special for my weapon" he moaned. I can't responded back to him because the pleasure is too great.

Humphrey sped up his pace and I hold him tight. "Kate I'm cumming" he yelled. I was gonna say 'me too' but Humphrey is way too good at pounding on me. Humphrey moaned loudly while I screamed in pleasure, louder than his moan.

I lean against the wall while his dick is inside of me. We both stare each other's eyes. "Humphrey, thank you for making me a real woman, you are the best boyfriend I've ever had and I love your favorite feature of all time" I said pushing my self against his lovely penis.

"I love your favorite feature also Kate" he replied kissing me. We both start washing ourselves, walking back to Humphrey's room, getting dressed, and saw the sun coming up.

X

Humphrey's POV

I open the window so we can see the sun coming up. My penis is numbed by all of that sexy moment, but here, us watching the sun coming up, is a romantic moment.

Me and Kate sat on my bed, holding hands, and watching the sun coming up. The sunlight shine Kate's hair.

It made me die by her beauty and Kate stare at me as well. I look myself and see my hair start shining brighter than hers like a light from heaven.

Kate's hair glow like fire and we stare at each other's eyes. We start leaning towards each other and connect our lips. It only took a several seconds when her mom called her.

"Hi mom" she said. "Yeah I'm awake and we didn't do anything inappropriate" and with that she winked at me. I smiled.

"Alright mom bye I love you" she hung up. "It's time for me to go" she said sadly. I hugged her and said "It's okay you are my love of my life and you got my number, and I will never stop loving you".

I felt tears on my shoulder and broke the embrace to look at her. It was tears of happiness. She gave me a warm smiled and I give her a charming smile that she love so much.

We start heading towards my car, holding hands, intertwined our tails, and drove off. As we arrived at Kate's house, I saw Angel waiting for me.

Kate give me a kiss on the lips and left the car. Angel got in and I look at Kate one last time. She look back at me and both yelled "I love you" at the same time.

3rd Person

They both had a great day, and the couples are thinking the same thing when they are graduated high school 'We should get married'.


	13. Parents Blessing

Kate's POV

I was at my house, seeing my parents sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I grew nervously and I don't want them to find out that me and Humphrey have sex.

I sit down with them, waiting for answers from my parents.

"Kate, how's your night with Humphrey" said my dad. "It was good. We watch movies and then we fell asleep on the couch" I lied.

I look over at my mom seeing that she is not mad.

"Kate" asked my dad as I look at him. "We decided to allow you marry Humphrey". What?!

I was shocked and I was thinking about us getting married as I arrived at my house. "We saw that you are truly love Humphrey and Humphrey truly loves you" said my mom.

"Yes I want to marry him after I graduated high school" I confessed trying to hold my excitement. "Alright" they said in a unison.

I couldn't help but screamed in joy. Man I wish I can time travel. I couldn't wait to tell Humphrey about it

(Time Skip: Next Morning)

I woke up and getting ready for school. I got in the car with Lily and drove off.

I wonder if Humphrey thinks the same thing.

X

Humphrey's POV

I was at school, sitting next to my car, waiting for Kate.

I saw her parked next to mine like usual and we did that everyday because we love each other.

"Humphrey guess what" Kate yelled, running towards me.

"What" I asked. "My parents have a blessing for us to get married after graduation" she shouted in joy. I was in pure shocked state. I was thinking the same thing. "I was thinking the same thing about us getting married after graduation" I said.

Kate hugged me fiercely like this is the end of the world. The joy take over the pain from Kate's death grip on me.

"I couldn't wait for us to get married, no matter what there is no one can separate us, not even the power of pure evil. Kate, me and you have the power of true love" I explained.

Kate burst into tears of joy and kiss me everywhere on my face.

Man can't wait to get married but it's gonna take one year until graduation.

 **I know this chapter is short and ummmm, the next chapter will be the final one because I was reading 'Getting to Know You' and 'Endeavors Humphrey the Omega' and 'A & O high school story: the new neighbors'. And these stories are a lot better than mine and I kinda get inspired by all three of them. So, I'm making a new high school story that was inspired by all three stories that I chose. The new high school story that I'm making will be called 'The Journey of True Love'. See you next time and I'm sorry that the next chapter will be the final one and I know this story is short but I got really no ideas for this story. Sorry and please check out the new high school story after the final chapter will be made.**


	14. Cancel the story

A/N: I have decided to cancel the story and I'm sorry but I think this story is bad compare to the others so I decided to start a new high school story so check it out if you want to. I will tell you what happen.

Kate made a speech that Humphrey and Kate are getting married at their graduation. DONE!


End file.
